A rainbow kind of girl
by LilyLemon12
Summary: So, normal Titans. Except, there's a new member, Clarice, who's a rainbow kind of girl. See what she brings to the team, and how they change with her. There will be shipping and relationships later on, but not yet. Also, Raven's gay.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, again! So, the newest character obviously hasn't been met by any of you, so give her a chance! She's a very excitable, rainbow kind of girl. I've referenced her as "the girl" a lot for a reason, I thought it would make her seem more mysterious as, except for Robin, nobody even knew she was coming and by the end of the chapter, we still don't know much yet.  
Anyway, give her a chance, cause I think you'll like her, and give me something to work with people! I really appreciate reviews, as well as ideas of what you want to happen later.  
Lastly, there's a song reference in this chapter, if you know what song it is and who it's by, PM me with your answer! First one to get it right will get a shout out in the next chapter.  
That's all folks!****  
**

She twirled up the stairs, which were hardly ever used, and burst into the room without any sort of warning, leaving everyone inside absolutely terrified that they were being invaded or robbed. Of course, they were the Teen Titans, but almost everybody would be on edge if a stranger just burst through the door in the early evening. A stranger to everybody there except one.  
"Hey!" the peculiar creature greeted. She wore a white vest top and short blue denim skirt and her long, dark blonde hair with bubble-gum pink highlights was pulled up into an upsettingly messy bun, all perfectly normal for the heatwave they were having, except for the fact the skirt was belted with a lacy orange scarf rather than an actual belt and brightly coloured beaded bracelets graced her left arm. But the most colourful thing about her was her backpack, a black drawstring bag that's front was covered in rainbow sequins. Not in a tacky way, but in a cool kind of way. Although it was slightly odd at first sight, especially for a random fourteen or fifteen looking girl to be wearing when she invaded their tower, all the strange accessories worked and pulled together what would otherwise be a bland outfit into something more unique.  
"This is...Clarice? Clarice. She's actually joining the Titans." Robin declared, rather nonchalantly for someone who was usually such a control freak. Starfire simply waved at the funky girl, and she waved back, observing her surroundings with interest. Cyborg, however, was much more surprised.  
"Ok, but, and no offence here Clarice," he directed to the girl, who flashed him a grin to show she didn't mind, and then continued, "But why didn't we know about this before some stranger turned up on our doorstep? Some notice would have been nice!"  
"Yeah, it just slipped my mind." he replied, slightly sheepishly.  
"You just forgot to mention that a whole new person would be living here? Pretty big detail to forget!" Raven added, looking less annoyed than you would expect from her in this kind of situation. She sized the girl up, and finished, "And what's your power? You know, I'm half demon, he's a robot and you're...".  
"Oh right! Psychic! Yeah. I'm, like, able to vaguely see the future. In terms of...if someone was planning to kill me, I wouldn't know until they'd make their decision fully. And even then, I can't do it all the time. I've gotta concentrate. Oh, and I can also...hypnotise people, I guess is the right word? So...let me try on you." The whole time the psychic girl was saying this, she gestured fully with her hands and pointed to Robin at the end. "Ok, you're pretty happy right now. So...wait a sec..." she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and Robin started crying. Full blown, crying. "So, I just made him cry by changing his emotions. I can also send thoughts into someone's head, but that's much harder. Right, you now." This time, she looked at Beast Boy, and closed her eyes and took an even deeper breath. She clenched her fists beside her, and as she breathed out, Beast Boy leapt up like he'd been electrocuted.  
"Wow. I was just thinking of food, and suddenly I wasn't! She made me think of a poem! What was it, The Highway Man? Yep. That was cool!" The girl now looked thrilled, but when everyone turned to look at her in amazement, she simply scratched her neck and grinned.  
"Wait, but how did you know Robin was happy before you changed his emotion?" Raven questioned. The petite girl then answered,  
"Oh, well I can sense people's emotions. I mean, not all the time. Again, gotta concentrate, but..." she trailed off. They all looked even more impressed, until Cyborg asked an important question.  
"Where's she sleeping? We've only got five bedrooms, and they're all in use." Robin grimaced slightly at this, and tentatively replied, looking at Raven.  
"Well, that's the thing. She was either staying with Raven or Star, and Raven's got a much bigger room. So...she's staying with her." To everyone's extreme surprise, Raven didn't lose her temper, or even get slightly angry. She just nodded, levitated the girl's suitcase, and started floating to her, or rather their, room. The rainbow coloured thing ran after her, an enormous smile on her face.

Later that evening, when everyone except Clarice was eating, Clarice perched on the end of her bed in her new room, which she shared with that other girl. She seemed a bit odd, but Clarice herself was too, so she knew she couldn't judge. Plus, she probably wasn't even that odd, just that Clarice didn't know her yet. Picking up her laptop, she typed in something and music filled the room. Soon after, her voice did. She even did the odd dance to it, but mainly just sang. Raven walked in, but stopped when she saw Clarice, so clearly caught up in the music, Plus, she had a beautiful voice and Raven quite wanted to hear more of it. Yes, listening in on someone when they were playing music was usually something that only happened in movies, and she certainly didn't want to be that creepy, but Raven promised she would only listen to one song. Unfortunately, procrastination is something that happens to everybody, and after three songs, Raven made some noise to make it look like she'd only walked in. After quickly whipping round at the sound of another person, Clarice tapped a button and the music shut off.  
"Sorry." she apologised sheepishly.  
"Don't be. It sounded nice. You sing?" Raven replied, interested in this curious girl.  
"Well, I started when I was around ten. Carried on for four years, until...well, I was orphaned after that." she answered, looking sad at the last part.  
"Here, everyone's eating. I came to get you." Raven took the girl's arm, and led her towards the kitchen.

"So, you can technically make anyone think or feel anything?" Beast Boy was interrogating the new girl, despite everyone trying to stop him so she could settle in first. Luckily, she didn't seem shy and was in fact, very outgoing, so his incessant questions didn't bother her. As she nodded through a mouthful of pasta, Beast Boy continued,  
"So you could make someone like you?" She quickly swallowed her mouthful, and answered him with an amused look on her face.  
"I could, but I don't. It's an invasion of someone's privacy, and it's quite rude. Plus, the longest I've ever kept someone thinking of something or feeling someone is like three minutes, so it'd be a pretty short love story." she giggled while saying the last bit, and Star and Beast Boy laughed with her.  
"I mean, I wish I could! Be a great hit with the girls!" she continued, still giggling. Star kept laughing, and even wiped a tear from her eye, as she'd clearly taken a shine to Clarice. The others looked slightly awkward though. Except Raven.  
"Oh you're gay? Me too." she monotonously replied. Even though everyone knew this, and they didn't react that much when she told them, it was different with this new girl, one reason being that they'd only known her for about an hour and a half.  
"Well no, I'm not gay. I'm actually bi, but lean more towards girls. Shown very clearly in my relationships, as I've literally dated nobody." she laughed, joking at the end to try and take the edge off the situation, which worked. They giggled along, and it was normal again.

In the early morning the next day, Raven awoke to the girl perching on a chair, stretching to hang some multi-coloured fairy lights around and above her bed, and to hang some homemade tissue paper pom-poms, also brightly coloured, along the canopy she'd already strung over her bed. As Raven sat up in bed, she drily joked,  
"We've been busy, haven't we? Want me to help?" Usually, she wouldn't want to take part in any kind of creative decorations, but she was in a good mood. "Also, do you really think you need the chair?" Blushing, the girl nodded and replied,  
"Yes, I do. I'm so short! I sometimes get mistaken for a thirteen year old!" Trying not to smile, Raven asked exactly how old she actually was, and the girl told her she was going to be seventeen in two weeks, while rolling her eyes at Raven's little joke. Raven floated out the room and rummaged in the store cupboard, where she eventually found two buckets of white paint and one of a turquoise kind of colour. When she returned to the room with them, the girl jumped up and down excitedly, grabbed some newspapers from God knows where, and began painting the chair teal over the paper. As she was doing this, Raven picked up a brush and dipped it in the white paint, methodically spreading the walls with it. The girl's excitement was catching, and soon Raven found herself smiling while Clarice sung a song about a party going on two doors down. Almost five hours later, when both girls were tired out and had their hands covered in paint splatters, the room looked drastically different. One side had dark purple walls, with only black furniture, while the other had white walls, a bed with a duvet cover decorated with colourful fruit and random shapes and a fairy light canopy, a teal chair and bright pom-poms all over the wall. Whenever the others walked by, they always had a surprised look on their faces, but the two girls didn't notice, as they were too busy admiring their hard work and chatting to each other. Though the conversation was led by Clarice, she'd clearly brought out something in Raven, as she was actively partaking in it. Many odd things had happened in the past few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys, here it is. Slightly shorter than last time, apologies, I've been really busy lately but I'm sure I can make more time for writing if you COMMENT and FAVOURITE!**

Just before lunch, Beast Boy slinked into Cyborg's room.  
"Hey Cy, can I, um, ask you something?" he started, and without waiting for any answer from him, Beast Boy launched into a long, very quickly said nervous speech, "So the new girl, Clarice, she's really nice and stuff and I kind of think I like her but Raven clearly likes her, I mean she painted her room with her; she would never help somebody out never mind do something crafty and so she definitely likes her. So that means that I technically can't like her cause-" Cyborg looked progressively more worried and confused as the other boy went on, and eventually he stopped him so he could try and get an answer to one of his many questions.  
"So, you think you can't like Clarice because someone else already does?" Cyborg clarified, and Beast Boy sombrely nodded. "Ok, you can't date her if someone else is already dating her, yes, but you can like her even if someone else is dating her, never mind liking her. And just because Raven likes her, doesn't mean she likes Raven, ok?" Through this speech, Beast Boy's smile got slightly bigger with each word until he was grinning from ear to ear and the happiness seemed to envelope him.  
"But don't tell her right away, she hasn't even been here a week yet. You need to get to know her better to be sure, and she needs to get to know you so that she can see how amazing you are!" He ended with, a fine finish to his motivational speech, he thought.

At the table where all the Titans were eating dinner, some kind of pasta dish Cyborg had whipped up, Clarice asked everyone what they were doing that evening, and received very varied replies. Robin was going to be training, which wasn't even a surprise to her and she'd been there six days, Starfire was going to some kind of cat café, to which Clarice would have immediately accepted her invitation to had she not had other plans, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. And Raven? Well, she'd been roped into watching a series of movies with Clarice, that she'd insisted she watch at the soonest possible time, which happened to be that evening.  
"Wow, getting Raven to do something on a Friday night! What movies have are you forcing her to watch?" Robin questioned, and Clarice laughed before replying  
"My Girl, Mamma Mia and Pitch Perfect!"

That evening, the two girls were perched on the sofa watching the first movie and, dare she admit it, Raven actually thought it was okay. By the second movie, both of them were quite tired and Raven was surprised by Clarice resting her head on the other girl's shoulder, sending electric shocks through her body. Raven rested her head on the top, and at some point they turned round to face each other, their faces almost touching, they were so close. Something happened between them and suddenly they were kissing each other, cautiously, but kissing none the less. They quickly broke apart, not wanting any of the other Titans to come in and see them like this, and they watched the rest of the movie in silence.

**A month** **later**

The two girls, who were now dating and had been for three weeks, were brainstorming of ways to tell their fellow teammates without making it awkward or having to answer loads of questions and actually talk about it. Raven spoke, monotonously but with a slight smirk on her face  
"What about...if we just don't tell them!" Clarice sighed dramatically but grinned anyway, once again explaining that they needed to tell them at some point, and wasn't sneaking around to catch a kiss just a little tiring?  
"Actually, I think it makes it rather 1940s and very romantic" she replied, smiling to let her know it was a joke. The rest of the Titans were out, fetching pizza for dinner and as Clarice saw them get into the lift, she had what she liked to call, a show stopping idea. She grabbed Raven, pressed her up against the wall and passionately kissed her, with Raven very soon getting into it by pulling her closer and starting to take the pink haired girl's shirt off. As she started pulling it over her head, the lift door dinged and opened, with all four Titans seeing exactly what they thought they saw. The other two making out furiously, pressed against a wall, taking each others clothes off.  
"Oh, oh, oh. Right, um, you two are, um..." Robin started, awkwardly looking at the floor while the other Titans all mumbled random words while looking anywhere but them.  
"Right, I'm gonna go to my room now, bye.." Clarice started as the walked out the room, closely followed by her girlfriend, who she winked at. Raven smiled slightly, both at the other girl's plan and the fact that now they wouldn't have to talk about their relationship to the other Titans because they now knew.


End file.
